Somewhere, Tomorrow, Unique Velociraptors Walk
by MarshpyWritesStuff
Summary: Velociraptors have enslaved humankind . . . until now.


2993 AD: After Dinosaurs  
The humans mistreated the Earth, and the hand of disaster struck the humans  
Meanwhile, evolution favored the velociraptors on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, making them smarter than any human.  
The Velociraptors have taken over the world.  
They have enslaved the remnants of humankind.  
All hope has been lost . . . until now.

"Your Royal Highness," a small velociraptor enunciated carefully as he bowed deeply to Maximus. He was sitting at a desk, approving a seemingly endless pile of new laws with his retinal scan. The King sighed, scratching the thick, gray, scaly, neck with his foot.

"What is it, Benedict? I'm a very busy dinosaur." The secretary straightened and cleared his throat.

"There is trouble in Sector Canarica. Our government has been overthrown, and nine adult humans have reinstated human democracy," he stated nervously. Maximus' head snapped up.

"WHAT?!" he demanded angrily.

"Nine adults have reinstated human democracy in Sector Canarica. They have overthrown the Velociraptors, and liberated all humankind. In that sector, sir," Benedict stuttered. He had fragile nerves, and there was not enough money in the world that he could be paid for this job.

"Are there any soldiers left?" he inquired. King Maximus stood up and slammed his gray claws on the mahogany.

"N-no, your majesty," Benedict squeaked. "A-all of them w-were k-killed-" he was interrupted by King Maximus' roar in his face and his claws around his neck. The king's beady yellow eyes were filled with rage. His breath came out in ragged pants, and he shook the poor secretary. Benedict made a mental note to hire a therapist.

"Has word gotten out? The other slaves must not find out!" the king shouted, voice shaking with rage and panic.

"Sorry, sir, but intel has already leaked. The slaves in Sector Mexicana and Sector Brasilia have united in revolution, as have the slaves in Sector Swahili and Sector Sahara. Currently, both of our armies are holding up, but several sneak attacks from the rebels and a siege is starting to wear them down. Sector Euro has created a massive army, and under the lead of Jean-Baptiste Bonaparte, Felipe Franco, and Otto Wallenstein, they have driven back our forces into the remains of the Iberian peninsula. There is rumor of a revolution being led by a Natasha Argunova, and her brother, Alexei, in Sector Ruski. There is nothing yet from Sector Zhong, Sector Persia, or Sector Himalaya," Benedict gushed, as loudly as the crushing grip on his trachea would allow. King Maximilian roared even more loudly, but then he stopped. He turned around, took some calming breaths, and made a mental note to take more breaks. Benedict made another note, to get his eardrums checked.

"Just get me General Sisera, please," Maximilian pleaded. Humans were exasperating. He seldom made it his business to interfere with the petty species, but this pest was too big for one sector's army to handle. He collapsed on his office chair, his gray scales blending in perfectly with the fabric, and kicked up his feet. He adjusted his crown, and drank some water. Suddenly, the gilded door on his office opened, and the hulking form of the General stepped inside.

"How can I be of service to my liege?" Sisera grunted, bowing.

"Do you have any intel on the liberators of Sector Canarica?" he demanded. The General stood up

"I do, but you are not going to like this," the General warned.

"Just show it to me!" he screamed. King Maximilian never thought of this day, not even in his worst nightmares. General pressed a button on his wristwatch. A hologram of nine mugshots glowed. He zoomed in on the first, and flipped through each one, sharing the intel. The General added, "However, they made one very stupid mistake." Maximilian blinked back surprise.

"One forgot to remove their GPS tracker, so we know exactly where they are." Both dinosaurs smiled, revealing sparkling white fangs. General Sisera opened the GPS to a map, and a glowing red beacon shone at the mouth of the Potomac River.

"If we use our WaveRiders, we could get them to Isla Nublar before the week is over," General Sisera explained. Inside, Maximilian was giddy with excitement.

"Go, capture the Descendants. Put an end to this pestilence. Tell the humans that this will not be tolerated. Put out the fire before it becomes a blaze," he snarled. General Sisera grunted in reply, struck his breast, and left the office. King Maximilian chuckled to himself. Those pesky humans wouldn't know what had hit them.

A/N: I am writing this for an idea in an Alphabet Writing Challenge in the Writers Anonymous Forum. I really should write my Hetalia fanfiction, but who cares! It is currently 2 AM, I'm tired, this is probably horrible. There may or may not be a part two to this. YAY!

I do not own Jurassic Park.

UPDATE: Somehow, the website completely fucked this up, so I'm going to try this again. If not, then I am just gonna delete this, and try again with a new story.

UPDATE: I am more awake now, this has been edited majorly.


End file.
